yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Shogunyan
"Bushinyan" redirects here. Not to be confused with Buchinyan. is the Wind-attribute Legendary Yo-kai of the Brave tribe. The Yo-kai Medallium bio reads; "Jibanyan turned into a legendary warrior. He just loves skipjack tuna and carries it around in his armor". Appearance A dull blue cat with a white face and big black eyes. It has a tiny, dull pink nose and gold inner-ear coloring. The tips of its paws are white. It wears a turquoise samurai hat on it's head with a big gold crescent moon on the center and accenting of gold. It wears a matching samurai armor suit, an orange sphere attached to a collar, and an orange rope that holds its sword. Its tail flames are gold. Gallery Bushinyan.png Bushinyan puni.png|In Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Bushinyan medal.png|Yo-Kai medal Personality Unlike Jibanyan, Shogunyan is dignified, but also a bit rash. He speaks in old dialect and ends his sentences with "de gozaru". Shogunyan takes his status as a samurai very seriously and hates it when others disrespect him. As seen in the anime, he got furious at Nate and Whisper for not sharing the cake he sliced up and attacked them. When he was young, he practiced his skills by slicing up katsuobushi. Since he couldn't find any in the present, he went berserk and sliced people's things. Relationships Jibanyan In the anime, Whisper reveals that Shogunyan is one of Jibanyan's ancestor spirits. Nate & Whisper Before disappearing or wandering off, Shogunyan bursts in tears after witnessing Nate and Whisper´s friendship, and asks them to take care of his descendant Jibanyan. Komashura Shogunyan says that he is looking for his ultimate rival. It is turned out that rival is actually Komashura. Abilities and Powers Spectacular sword fighter. Stats | medal = Isamashi | image = Bushinyan YW2-007.png | hp =397 | power =227 | spirit =144 | defence =152 | speed =247 }} Busters stats YW 2: Shogunyan-Ranger How to befriend As a Legendary Yo-kai, one must befriend/recruit the following Yo-kai first in order to undo his seal. Yo-kai Watch * Mochismo (Available in: underneath Uptown Springsdale blue vending machines following the D-rank Yo-kai Watch upgrade; Secret Byway in Blossom Heights) * Tattletell (Available in: Chapter 5 as a story-based automatic recruit; Past the D-rank Watch Lock in Old Mansion) * Castelius III (Available in: Construction Site, 3rd floor; must have C-rank Yo-Kai Watch) * Jibanyan (Available in: Chapter 2 as a story-based automatic recruit; 5th and 6th Circles in the Infinite Inferno) * Happierre (Available in: Downtown Springdale trees; must have C-rank Yo-kai Watch) * Leadoni (Available in: Abandoned Tunnels; Uptown Springdale bushes/patios in the Residential district) * Dismarelda (Available in: Chapter 2 as a story-based automatic recruit; trash cans in Construction Site/Downtown Springdale alleyways,) * Draggie (Available in: Chapter 10 as a story-based automatic recruit; 3rd and 4th Circles in the Infinite Inferno) Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble *Jibanyan *Baku *Cadin *Draggie *Mirapo *Insomni Yo-kai Watch 2: Ganso and Honke - Yo-kai Watch 2: Shin'uchi *Mirapo *Draggie *Dismarelda *Jibanyan *Baku *Buhu *Cadin *Insomni Anime * Jibanyan * Blazion * Tattletell * Robonyan * Hungramps * Hidabat * Majimutt * Noko Soul Yo-kai Watch 2: Ganso and Honke Shogunyan's soul-When the attack is a critical hit, does more damage than a normal critical hit. History First debuting in Episode 10 of the anime, Shogunyan was summoned when one of Nate's Yo-kai Medallium's Seal Pages glowed and the seal on him was broken by his collected medals. Originally appearing as Jibanyan when summoned, he enters the closet (disturbing Hidabat while doing so) and then emerges as the legendary Yo-kai, though he is still believed to be Jibanyan in an disguise upon emerging. Immediately, he shows his ancestral tie to Jibanyan by taking a selfie of himself and reading his descendant's magazines. Following a showcase of his swordsmanship to Nate and Whisper, he is later offended when they do not offer him any of the cake he previously cut in thirds and attacks. Though he "comically" cuts Whisper in half, Nate's display of worry over his friend's safety touches him and he gives Nate his Medal. He then enters the closet again, bidding them farewell before Jibanyan emerges once again. He is first summoned in episode 19 just to give Baku a legendary dream so that Nate's classmates will wake up. In episode 94, he goes rampage and slices things due to the fact there were no more of the stuff he likes to slice. Although, he did help Buchinyan split back into Jibanyan and Whisper. However, Whisper ends up crashing into Shogunyan and they become Bushiper, thus shocking Nate. It is unknown how Shogunyan and Whisper split apart because the episode soon ended. Trivia *He is voiced by Alicyn Packard. *Shogunyan was seen fusing with Whisper in the anime to make Bushiper. *In Yo-kai Watch, barring a lucky streak on the Crank-a-kai, Shogunyan is the only Legendary Yo-kai that can be unlocked before completing the main story. Origin Name Origin *"Shogunyan" is a portmanteau of shogun and nyan. *"Bushinyan" is similar, but instead combines with . The latter might also be a wordplay on . Category:Male Characters Category:Brave Tribe Category:Wind Attribute Yo-Kai Category:Yo-Kai That Love Fish Category:Swordsman Yo-Kai Category:Yo-Kai That Use The Flash Slash Attack Category:Yo-Kai With The Skill "Super Critical" Category:Yo-Kai That Use The Restoration Technique Category:Cat Yo-Kai Category:Rank S Yo-Kai Category:Yo-Kai Introduced In Yo-Kai Watch Category:Attacker Role Yo-Kai